Those Years
by danajo
Summary: a NaruHina story. Can their frendship turn into something more?
1. The Truth

**Those Years**

Chapter 1- The Truth

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Naruto….

**NOTE: Naruto and his friends are about 17 in this story.**

"Hey, dobe, when are you going to grow up?" a certain black haired Uchiha asked a certain blond haired boy. Naruto had been messing around as usual, but this time, upside-down. "When are you going to get that pigeon dislodged from your ass?" Naruto said with a grin on his face. Sasuke stared at him, thought of a really evil thing to say, but thought twice. It was such a waste of time fighting with Naruto. Sakura, on the other hand, loved it when they fought. Why? She always kept mental notes on the really good comebacks, so she could use them against Ino-pig.

Hinata had also been wasting away the day with her teammates, Shino, Kiba, and Kiba's dog, Akamaru. It was very interesting actually. Shino's little buggy friends had been "teaching", or should I say "forcing" Akamaru to do tricks. (a/n: no dogs, or bugs, were harmed in the making of this fan fic.) But once Akamaru had had enough, he started to chase Shino until he made his bug friends stop. See? Interesting day.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, (haha…rhymes!) Shikamaru, and Choji had decided to meet up after "training" so they could all walk back to the village together and get something to eat, which to Naruto's disappointment, was not going to be ramen. When they met up, it seemed that there was obviously something on Naruto's mind. Hinata was the only one to notice this.

Naruto sat down with a thump as everyone started to head towards the village. Hinata hesitantly sat down next to him. "I-is s-something bothering you, N-naruto-kun?" she asked with her usual blush. "Oh! Hey Hinata…." Naruto said. "…Hinata, can I tell you something?" Hinata was blushing even more because of the seriousness in Naruto's voice.

tbc……

**naruto:** hey, you cut me off!

**me:** well, i had to stop somewhere, right?

**naruto:** but...come on!

**me:** stop whining. i'll update soon….

**naruto:** whatever….ooooo! (pointing to a sign) free ramen?

**me:** (smaks forhead) review and update!


	2. The Game

**Those Years**

Chapter 2- The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hinata….Can I tell you something?" Hinata blushed even more because of the seriousness in Naruto's voice. Naruto had always seemed to keep his feelings to himself. So this was a surprise for Hinata.

She nodded a yes and stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I….sometimes I …..I get this strange feeling. I don't know what it is. But…." Naruto hesitated. "Its strange. I only get it when I'm around you." He blushed as their eyes met.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both blushing. "That was alittle awkward." Naruto said, breaking the silence. "Y-yes, a little bit." Hinata agreed. "I guess that, uh, should we get back to the village now?" Naruto asked, as Hinata nodded.

back at the village

"Hey Sakura, where's Naruto and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked. "Yea, I thought it was a little quiet around here." Ino added. Sakura shrugged. She hadn't noticed anything cause she was busy talking to Sasuke while holding hands with him. (they had been going out for 5 months now) "That dobe. He's probly out training with that pervy sage." Just then, Naruto and Hinata walked up to the group.

"So, where have you two been?" Tenten asked as Hinata blushed. "Just talking" Naruto said. "Is that some sorta crime?" "Hey, we were just wondering. We're all about to go over to Ino's house to, uh...i don't know...hang out I guess." Tenten replied. Everyone laughed, because it was obvious that nobody had any idea what they were going to do. Shino, Lee, Choji, and Kiba weren't going tho.

Once they were at Ino's house, they decided to play strip poker.

"No way am i going to play" Shikamaru said with all the other guys nodded in agreement. "Well, its that or karaoke." Sakura added. "Who's dealing?" All of the guys said together. (aka: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji.) Unfortunately for them but not for the girls, Naruto and Sasuke were bad at poker. And I mean BAD.

Here's how it went:

**First round:** Naruto lost his jacket

**Second round:** Naruto lost his under shirt

**Third round: **Shikamaru also lost his jacket

**Fourth round: **Tenten lost her shirt (Neji nearly got a nosebleed!)

**Fifth round: **Sasuke lost his shirt (Sakura and Ino almost fainted)

**Sixth round:** Ino lost her socks (wimp)

**Seventh round:** Sakura lost her shirt

**Eigth round:** Hinata lost her jacket

**Ninth round: **Neji lost his hat (also a wimp)

**Tenth round:** Naruto lost his shorts (now he was in his boxers(Hinata was blushing so much now))

**Eleven round: **Sasuke lost his shorts (now also in his boxers)

**Twelfth round:** Sasuke lost his boxers

(a/n- haha...bet you didn't see that coming!) Sakura and Ino almost died and Neji screamed like a girl! (he screamed out of terror, fyi.) It was hilarious! And Sasuke knew that Naruto would never let him live this down. To make things worse for Sasuke, he had lost to Naruto, but just barely. (haha...barely...bare...hahaha...)

tbc...

(Preview) She looked amazing. Naruto lost all words. Her lavender eyes caught his blue eyes as they stared at eachother. "Hinata..." (end preview)

**sasuke:** wtf! why did i have to loose!

**me:** cause i bet everyone thought naruto was going to loose. it was funnier with you loosing.

**sasuke:** but...but...

**me:** review and update!


	3. Total Chaos!

**Those Years**

Chapter 3- Total Chaos!

Disclaimer: Cha! I don't own Naruto! …oh wait…WHAAA!

**NOTE: I do NOT write lemon/lime/citrus stuff! (sorry pervs!) **Lots of ooc's here in this chap!

After the excitement of the game, Hinata was feeling over-whelmed with excitement. (a/n- no way….excited with excitement? ….psh…never mind me….) To clear her head, she decided she'd go for a walk. So many things were going through her head, that she didn't even notice Naruto following her.

Sasuke was so afraid/humiliated about his loss and 'exposure' that he was actually huddled in a corner, hugging his legs, and whimpering….almost crying. (a/n: haha…i love picking on sasuke!) Well, Neji was disappointed that Tenten didn't loose another round (a/n: haha…for Moogle Girl X2) and, well, you do the math. Haha…anyways…..

Well, after seeing Sasuke butt naked, Shikamaru began running around and screaming like an idiot. Ino just couldn't resist using her fave Shika quote, "How troublesome…." She said with a sigh. Everyone busted out laughing, but Shikamaru on the other hand, turned his head to glare at them while running and…..

**CLONK!**

…he ran right into the sliding glass door. (owch!) This just made everyone laugh even harder.

Back to Naruto and Hinata:

Hinata suddenly realized that she was being followed, so she activated her Byakugan and turned to her 'stalker', only to find herself face-to-face with Naruto. He looked as surprised as she was. "I just wanted to walk with you, if that's alright." Naruto said. "Uh, okay, yea!" Hinata replied. She grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along, until they got to a small Japanese garden complete with a small stream/waterfall. The moon was shining brightly on that cool summer night. Naruto glanced over at Hinata.

She looked amazing. Naruto lost all words. Her lavender eyes caught his blue eyes as they stared at eachother. "Hinata..." Hinata didn't blush, as she usually did, but instead smiled at Naruto. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in, and Hinata followed.

They kissed….

But that is, until they heard this girly, high-pitched scream coming from Ino's house.

tbc……

**naruto:** oh! The suspense! 0.o

**me:** ha….sha, i kno.

**sasuke:** meanie……

**me:** dude, wtf is wrong w/ you?

**sasuke:** unlike you, i'm a boy. boys don't cry.

**me: **they do if they had lost a game of strip poker.

**sasuke: **you're a girl, how would you kno? anyways, girls are just like that.

**me: **what's me being a girl have anything to do w/ it?

**sasuke:** you kno.

**SMAK!**

**sasuke:** ouch….

**me: **hahaha…..review and update!


	4. WTF?

**Those Years**

Chapter 4- WTF?

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Naruto

Hinata and Naruto ran towards Ino's house. What they saw was this:

Sasuke whimpering in the corner…

Sakura and Ino clutching onto eachother (almost for dear life)…

Neji staring at the floor…

Tenten clinging to the ceiling…

Shikamaru passed out on the floor.

Then they saw the reason: Lee had appeared in the middle of the room with only a towel on. He looked as if he just came from the bath-house. He was wearing a very confused look on his face.

"WTF?" Naruto yelled. "Lee, I think you've lost your way. This is Ino's house."

Lee looked around, and screamed. He really had lost his way. He was trying this new taijutsu, called Speeding Leaf. (for some reason, Lee always names a taijutsu move with the word leaf in it.) Lee had figured what better time to practice it than at night and on his way home.

Sakura and Ino were scared crapless. (haha…my friend made it up.) Why? They defiantly didn't want to see Lee's towel fall down. He was already weird enough. Lee had appeared right where Tenten was standing, and, well, she was scared crapless too. Sasuke didn't notice Lee, because he was still in shock from the game. Shikamaru had passed out from running into the door. And Neji, well, I don't know, still disappointed, I guess.

Well, needless to say, Lee was outta there fast!

"Well, that was a little weird…." Naruto said. "Sha….very weird." Tenten added. Then, Sakura and Tenten noticed Naruto and Hinata were holding hands. They glanced at eachother with smirks on their faces. Ino joined in even though she had no idea what they were smirking about.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino walked over to Hinata and Naruto. They grabbed Hinata's free hand and pulled her into the next room. None of the boys dared followed. After all, Shikamaru had just woken up with a pounding head, Sasuke had gotten over his 'exposure' and defeat, and Neji had finally come back to earth. Also, they knew they were talking girl stuff in there.

In the other room:

Hinata was suddenly flooded with questions about her and Naruto. She wasn't even blushing! She told them everything from when she found Naruto following her, to the kiss, to the scream, which had obviously come from Lee.

"Oh my gosh! So, are you guys like a couple now?" Sakura asked. "Was it romantic?" Tenten said. "Did you French?" Ino added. They all looked at Ino, like she was some sorta freak. "Umm…no." Hinata replied.

To the boys:

"What do you think they're talking about?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. "Uh…girl stuff. Probly like nail polish and hair and stuff like that" Sasuke answered. (a/n…god, boys are so clueless…)

The door to the other room creaked open. All of the guys turned around. Suddenly Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him outside. "Naruto, th-there's something I want to tell you. I've kept it a secret since when we were in ninja academy. I…I…" Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes. "I love you."

"Hinata…" Naruto began. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Hinata said confused.

"I'm sorry. It should not have been you……but me to say those words first." Naruto stared at her with intense eyes and pulled her into a firm hug. She was in shock, but not much…after all, HE kissed her less than an hour ago. Hinata began to lightly cry a happy cry as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

tbc…

sorry it took so long. i sorta had a writer's block. you see, i cornered myself because i wanted the scream to have come from Shikamaru, but then i realized that he had passed out. so yea. i'm sorta writing this as i go.

i hope you like it so far, but I wouldn't kno unless you **review!**

haha…love ya!


	5. No name for chapter?

**Those Years**

Chapter 5: No name for chapter??

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Daaang…

Hinata sat straight up. She noticed that she was breathing hard and was sweating. 'Where am I? What's going on?' she wondered. Hinata noticed a Linkin Park poster on the wall. (a/n- LINKIN PARK is the BEST!!!) Then she noticed Ino, Sakura, and Tenten sleeping around her on the floor. 'Now I remember!! We decided to spend the night at my house!'

Hinata had been dreaming…but had already forgotten about what, but she knew who it was about. All she could think of was Naruto. 'Naruto…kun…' she said, remembering the excitement from earlier that night. Hinata unconsciously touched her fingers to her lips as she saw Naruto's face, shining in the moonlight with his signature grin. "Naruto…kun…"

"Hmm…Shikamaru…giggle…stop it…"

'Huh?' Hinata thought as she looked in the direction of the sound.

"Ino. I should have known…" Hinata said under her breath.

Ino was laying there in her sleeping bag with her arms wrapped around her pillow and she has a huge grin on her face. She was dreaming about Shikamaru…again…

PLINK…PLINK…PLINK…!

Hinata whirled around to see what was making the plinking noise. Tenten and Sakura had obviously been awake too, probably because of Ino. They left Ino to her dreaming and followed Hinata to the window.

"Someone's throwing rocks!" Tenten said.

"Who? Hinata…can you see them? Its too dark for Tenten and I to see." Sakura said.

"Sure." Hinata said, although there was plenty of moonlight to see. But she activated her Byakugan anyway. "Naruto-kun!!" she gasped.

"Naruto? Why...Ooooooh!!" Sakura said, nudging Tenten and winking.

"Hinata! Go talk to him!!" Tenten shouted excitedly.

"Shhh…fine, I will." Hinata glared at Tenten for yelling.

5 minutes later:

Hinata had finally gotten dressed and downstairs. Naruto was waiting patiently on the porch.

"Hey." Hinata said to Naruto, trying her best not to blush.

"Hey…Hinata…" Naruto said shyly.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked.

"I need to talk to you..."

tbc...

wow...talk about writers block. oh well.

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 3


	6. a quick thanks

hey. danajo here. i just want to say thanks to a couple of my best reviewers. so here:

**Clair-crossed:**

Hahaha…thanks for your reviews. You commented on almost every one of my chapters, helping me to keep going. THANK YOU!! you also remembered my name. although it is my pen name. lol! And for that i award you:

100 cookies

**MoogleGirlX2:**

omg…where to begin?? you're reviews are so hilarious! You really remind me of myself. You've actually inspired some of the laughing points in my story. I'm always looking for your comments. I just love them! (and also how they aren't like 2 sentences.) I love making up arguments w/ myself in comments like you do w/ yondime-kun. Heehee. For all this, I award you:

300 cookies + a hug!!

Okay, so, I just wanted to let you all, especially MoogleGirl over there, that yes, I am alive and no, I was not kidnapped by the gyroids from Animal Crossing, lol. Yea.

I've had a BUNCH of essays and projects due in school. That's why I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I'm telling you this…

**A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!!**

I swear…being a high school student sucks sometimes.

Okay, so, check back in a month or 3. lol! Bye bye!!


End file.
